Obedience
by AnastasiaMarieS
Summary: What starts off as an innocent night of whiskey and war stories takes a hard left. A very hard left.


Nora took another swallow of whiskey from her glass, enjoying the warmth emanating from it as it settled into the pit of her stomach. She was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying the low rumble of Elder Maxson's voice as he regaled her with stories from the Capital Wasteland, Danse's slightly higher timber the perfect accompaniment. She had never seen the two of them so at ease. Even when technically off duty, Danse had always seemed a little too rigid, too regimented.

Having barely spoken to the Elder, and then only in passing after one of his speeches or to give reports, it was bizarre to be speaking to him as just a man. A large, imposing, statuesque man, but a man nonetheless. He seemed larger than life when rallying his troops and even if she didn't agree with him on many things, she couldn't deny his passion or conviction. She watched as he took another gulp from his own glass, tongue darting out to catch a rogue drop of whiskey before it could tumble into his beard. Her breath caught, only slightly, but he noticed. _Of course he noticed._ One corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk for a mere moment before straightening back out.  
Danse picked up the narrative, telling Maxson about one of their trips to a local settlement, as Nora hid her embarrassment in her glass. She wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the fact the she hadn't been touched in over two hundred years, honestly it was probably a combination of the two, but she could feel a blush rising, coloring her cheeks in a pale pink of wanting. She shook her head a little and then turned, focusing her gaze on her commanding officer. _That's not any better_.

Her eyes travelled from his full, dark hair, past his plump bottom lip, landing on the way his uniform strained over his muscled chest. _He's so like Nate_. Sometimes in the early morning when she would awake to see him lying in his bedroll next to her, for the first few groggy moments she would mistake him for her dead husband and smile, heart full of love for the man that had been her best friend and partner. Then Danse would open his eyes, brown instead of Nate's pale blue, and the bubble would burst, the pain of the last few months hitting her as fresh as it had in that frozen underworld as her barely stitched together wounds tore open once more.

"Nora? Did you hear me?" Danse's voice broke through her reverie and her head snapped up, only to come face to face with his. He had dropped to a knee in front of her, worry clear in every line of his face. His hand rested on her thigh, the contact meant to be casual, but he smelled of whiskey, sweat, and something distinctly male. It was simply too much for worn defenses. She leaned towards him, watching as his eyes went round in surprise, but stopped, her lips mere millimeters from his.

Maxson cleared his throat before speaking, reminding her of his presence.

"Go ahead, Knight. Kiss him," his voice carried the accustomed weight of authority and was all the nudge she needed to close the small space between her mouth and his.

Danse, always the obedient soldier, didn't even hesitate. His hand on her thigh slid higher while his other one tangled in her loose, blonde tresses, pulling her closer. His beard was surprisingly soft against her face as he forced his tongue past her lips, making her moan at the welcomed intrusion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and out of her chair until she was on her knees before him, chest to chest. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind her better judgement was hollering for her attention, trying to remind her of concepts such as decorum and propriety, but then Danse's hand squeezed her ass, pulling her hips to his, and she could feel the hardness lurking behind the thin fabric of his uniform which silenced any and all naysayers.

"Unzip her uniform, Paladin." Maxson's voice commanded, followed by the sound of him tossing back the contents of his glass in one large swallow.

"As you wish, Elder." Dane's lips brushed against hers as he spoke, his hand leaving her hair and reappearing on her zipper. He looked into her eyes, brows furrowing in silent question. She smiled, chin lowering just a touch in silent accent. His expression smoothed itself out once more and then he was pulling the zipper of her uniform down in a teasingly slow descent towards her navel, her breasts falling free from the restraining fabric as she shrugged her shoulders out.

The twin sighs of admiration that greeted her bare flesh brought a satisfied smirk to her face and filled her with confidence.

"I take you two like what you see?" She asked, finding her voice once more.

They both nodded and she ran her hands over her skin, cupping her large breasts for their mutual enjoyment. Danse's head dipped low, his hand replacing hers and bringing one taut nipple to his mouth. The tip of his tongue darted out, barely tasting her flesh and sending a ripple of desire through her, before his entire mouth closed around her, shockingly warm. He toyed with her, using both tongue and teeth, and she keened needily, arching her back.

"I think she likes it, Danse. Am I right? Are you enjoying yourself?" She nodded, biting back another pleasure induced moan. "I want to hear it, Nora."

"Yes," she gasped, as Danse moved his attentions to her other breast. "Yes, I am." She ran her fingers through Danse's hair as her other dug into his shoulder, nails biting into his uniform.

"Good, girl. Now why don't you unzip the Paladin."

Danse straightened up, smiling at her as she gave him the same questioning look he had given her. At his smile, she tugged the zipper down to his belly button and then pushed the fabric off his shoulders, revealing his broad chest. She ran her fingers through the hair she found there, enjoying the sheer masculine beauty of the man before her. She braced her hands against his pecs, leaning in to exhale into his ear and enjoying the ripple of gooseflesh that travelled down his body in response. She chased her breath with her tongue and his hands found her hips, pulling her to him has his own breath quickened.

"Stand up."

They did as told, Nora taking the opportunity to look over at Maxson, enjoying the naked desire on his scarred visage.

"Undress," he commanded as he poured himself another tot of whiskey. Nora hesitated for the merest of moments, thinking about what pre-War Nora would have to say about this kind of behavior, but that world was dead and so was she. This was a new world, born of radiation and desperate hope, and she wanted one night where she wasn't lonely and aching for a man she would never have again. She pulled the zipper the rest of the way down and let her uniform pool at her feet, feeling oddly liberated. She looked over to see that Danse had done the same and was wearing nothing but boxer briefs that were struggling to contain his erection and a look of wide-eyed appreciation.

"Why, Knight, it appears you've forgotten your underwear. What a naughty girl you are," Maxson drawled from his seat, leaning back to better admire her.  
"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman. A woman that hasn't been touched in a very long time," she said, voice low, as she toed off her shoes and stepped out of her clothes. She looked over at Maxson, one brow raised in challenge. "So how do you want me, Elder?"

"Obedience? From you?" The laugh behind his words was barely contained.

"There's a first time for everything. You might like it better if I misbehave, though."

"And why's that?" He had unconsciously moved forward and now he was literally sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation of what she would do next.

"Because I have a feeling you enjoy doling out punishments as much as I like receiving them." She bent over and resting her forearms on her chair she arched her back, sticking her ass out as she looked across the room. She reached back with her right hand, caressing a small circle into the pale skin of her rear.

"You are a continuous surprise to me, Nora. I like that," his last words were barely more than a whisper as his eyes drank in the sight of her. He reluctantly tore his gaze from her. "Do you think you can handle her, Danse?"

"Without a doubt… sir." He closed the distance between them, his hands stroking the length of her spine, the curve of her hips and then around to the front of her thighs. He pressed against her, his hard length nestled in the cleavage of her shapely rear. "I've wanted to do this from the first moment I met you, Nora."

She shivered as his lips brushed against her ear, one of his hands burrowing between her thighs. He moaned in satisfaction at what he found.

"You're so fucking wet," he said, loud enough for Maxson to hear.

Nora had never heard him curse before and found she rather liked the sound of it. _I wonder what other surprises he's capable of._ There was more to her straight-laced CO than she thought.

"That's because I want you inside of me." She reached behind herself and took his stiff cock in her hand, stroking it firmly. She could feel him shudder under her touch and it made her feel powerful.

"Pull her hair," Maxson instructed.  
She felt Danse's fingers thread though her hair against her scalp before they closed in a fist, pulling her head back to expose her neck. A small incoherent noise left her lips and Danse chuckled. His finger was still probing at her entrance and he could tell just how much she had enjoyed that. Her reaction seemed to put him at ease and he settled into his role of dominance, sure in the knowledge that she was a more than willing participant.  
His teeth grazed the tender flesh of her neck as he tightened his grip on her hair. She angled the head of his penis toward her entrance, whimpering as his hardness pressed close.

"Do you want his cock inside you?"

"Yes," she gasped as Danse teased her slick folds, his hold on her hair never slacking.

"Give the lady what she wants."

Danse obeyed, pushing her face into the back of the chair so her ass stuck out, he used the hand not tangled in her hair to spread her wide and then plunged deep into her tight cleft, crying out as he did. She stretched to accommodate his girth, pressing back against him in primal need. It had been so long, too long, since she had felt the kind of satisfaction that came from being filled all the way to her core. She was wrapped so tightly around his length and every movement made her want to cry out. As he began to thrust, she lost what little reserve she still maintained, wanton wails and the sound of skin slamming into skin combining in a cacophony of sin.

"Spank her," Maxson dictated.

The crack of Danse's hand on the pale flesh of her ass joined the clamor, her cries increasing as he held tight to her hips, entering her hard and fast. She climaxed quickly, it had just been so long, and as she came Danse slowed his rhythm, thrusting slow and deep as she clawed at the chair beneath her hands.

It took a moment for her to come down, Danse still thrusting as she worked through the aftershocks. When she opened her eyes, she looked over to see that Maxson was standing surprisingly close to her and just as naked as she and Danse. _Someone's ready to join in._ She looked him over, thinking that he would look smaller once he had been divested of his large coat. Somehow the opposite was true. He was large in every sense of the word. She felt Danse pull out, his hand untangling from her hair and trailing tenderly down her back. She straightened up and met her Elder's gaze head on.

"How much farther do you want to take this?" His voice, although low, was surprisingly kind, one hand reaching up, his thumb ghosting a caress over her cheek bone.

"As far as you want to go... Elder."

He smiled as she used his title, gently grabbing her by the hand and leading her back to his private quarters, Danse trailing behind them. He motioned for her to climb onto the bed and she did as she was told, her hands and knees sinking into the feather soft mattress. Danse got behind her, his hand spreading her thighs farther apart before searching between her folds to find her slick, sensitive bud, two fingers rubbing across it's engorged surface. She closed her eyes leaning back into his hand.

She heard the sound of metal clinking against metal and opened her eyes to see Maxson dangling handcuffs in front of her face. She sat up, nodding, and Maxson passed Danse the cuffs as she held her hands behind her back. He snapped them shut around her dainty wrists, just tight enough that there would be no slipping free of them. Nora looked over her shoulder at Danse, an oddly sweet smile on her face. She had always trusted this man at her back and this situation was no different. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

She closed her eyes again, leaning back against his solid form, reminded so fiercly of Nate that it made her heart ache. She remembered the first time he had pulled the handcuffs out of a box under his bed, a smile mixed of equal parts excitement and shyness on his handsome features. Nate had always been the perfect mix of sweet and rough, spanking her until her skin was red and stinging, followed by tender, loving kisses.

She felt the bed sink below Maxson's weight as he joined them and she broke of the kiss to turn towards him. He was on his knees, the swell of his barrel chest inches from her bared breasts, and he seemed to be savoring the last moments before they crossed that irreversible line.

"You've been a pain since the day you arrived on my ship, Nora, a constant temptation," he growled, teeth biting into his lower lip. "I've thought about all the ways I'd have you.

"I'm glad you come prepared. I'd expect nothing less from the Elder, though," she leaned forward, trusting Danse not to let her fall on her face and she wasn't disappointed. He grabbed on to the chain of the cuffs as she moved herself as closer, her lips brushing against Maxson's as she spoke, "Now let's see what you came up with."

His mouth crashed into hers as his arms wrapped around her. She was completely at the mercy of a man she knew was dangerous, but she had always been a little left of center and the idea only turned her on more. His beard was rough, scratching her skin as he explored her mouth with his whiskey flavored tongued. The nails of his right hand dug into her hip while the other twisted in her golden tresses. He ended the kiss, licking his bottom lip as he slid back off the bed, hand still holding tight to her hair.

He stood, thighs resting against the edge of the bed, erection bobbing eagerly as he pulled her head down. Danse reached forward, anchoring her with heavy hands on her waist since she was unable to support herself, restrained as she was. His thumbs massaged little circles into her flesh as she opened her mouth, sticking the tip of her tongue out to lick away the precum that was beading at the head of Arthur's cock. He had his right hand fisted around the base, angling it so she could give it proper attention, and she couldn't help but compare it to Danse's. Maxson had Danse beat in girth, but she was pretty sure her CO was longer. Either way, she couldn't help but be impressed by her good fortune. She closed her lips around the tip, sucking while teasing it with her tongue, feeling his left hand flatten out against her scalp as he tried to pull her forward.

"Damn, Nora," he stuttered, trying to push all the way into her mouth. He wouldn't have succeeded, but Dance chose that moment to thrust into her, filling her completely and making her mouth open as she cried out and Maxson wasn't one to pass up a golden opportunity. Luckily she didn't have a gag reflex, because he hit the back of her throat as Danse's right arm snaked around to support her, his left hand clasping one of hers tightly. She clung to his hand, fingernails digging into his skin, as his thighs met hers over and over again. Her body surged forward with each movement of Danse's hips, causing her to almost choke, when Arthur hastily withdrew, dropping down to find her lips with his own.

Danse continued his steady rhythm, Maxson kissing her feverishly while his fingers found her clitorus. The relentless attentions of her two lovers left her breathless and gasping, her second orgasm hitting her hard. If the two of them hadn't held her tightly, she would have tumbled forward, her hands unable to catch her. She felt Danse's pace quicken as she convulsed around him, Maxson's hands on her, holding her up as she rocked into him, limp in the wake of her release. She felt Danse pull out, followed by the warm spurt of his seed on her ass.

Danse squeezed her hand before disappearing and returning with a cloth. He gently wiped her off and then she heard the cheerful clinking of metal on metal as the cuffs fell away. Her hands fell forward and she reached up, bracing herself on Maxson's sturdy shoulders. He gathered her against his chest, her nose finding the little hollow at the base of his neck.

"I think you might have worn our Knight out, Paladin." Arthur pushed her blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Never," she gasped, still sucking down air as she smiled at the chuckle rumbling through her Elder's chest.

"Sounds like a challenge," he growled, mouth covering hers and stealing what little air she had managed to regain.

Being wrapped in Maxson's muscled arms inspired a fearful kind of lust within her. Danse she trusted. He was a known entity to her after all they had been through together, but Maxson was still an unknown. Sure she had seen him in his role as Elder, but this was the first time she was seeing Arthur. His unpredictability was exciting.

He laid her back, climbing between her thighs without hesitation. She could feel his erection press against her slick cunt, finding little resistance, as one of his hands located her nipple. He rolled her flesh between his fingers, pinching, as he thrust forward. She gasped sharply as she stretched around him, thankful for how wet she already was. Arthur bit at her ear, forcing himself deeper as she cried out. He sat up onto his knees, looking down at her with body with a pleased smirk on his scarred face. He looked up, finding Danse's eyes and signaling him over with a slight jerk of his head.

Her CO's hands found hers, pulling them up over her head, his face above hers, smiling. Arthur threw both of her legs over one of his shoulders before grabbing her hips and setting a grueling pace that was almost too much in her overly sensitive state. As he pounded into her, tits bouncing, his skin smacking into hers fast and loud, Danse brought his mouth down, upside down, onto hers. His kiss, sweet and soft, tongue slowly finding hers with a gentle urgency was such a stark contrast to the way Arthur was fucking her. Danse held both of her hands in one of his, freeing his other to trace the line of her jaw and throat. Her skin tingled in the wake of touch.

The juxtaposition of soft and hard, rough and gentle, was near overwhelming. Then Arthur's thumb brushed against her clit making small, quick movements that matched the rhythm of his hips as Danse's hand slipped around her throat, squeezing. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't even open her eyes as the pleasure intensified, building exponentially as Arthur slammed into her relentlessly. Sounds began to dim as her head swam, and then she reached her climax, walls clenching tightly around her Elder's thick cock as she arched and convulsed, pleasure almost to the point of pain.

Danse released his hold on her throat and the rush of fresh air felt almost as good as her release, intensifying it. He stepped back, but kept a loose hold on one of her hands as she heard Maxson grunt and withdraw quickly. Pumping his hand around himself, he shot his warm load all over her stomach, some of it pooling in the dip of her belly button. She didn't care in the least, though, as exhausted and satisfied as she was.

"Are you okay, Nor?" Danse asked as Maxson slid off the bed, returning with a fresh cloth to clean her off with. She nodded, not even bothering to open her eyes. He chuckled softly, fingers running through her hair for the briefest of moments.

When she next opened her eyes, Danse was shaking her shoulder softly.

"Let's get you dressed," he said, helping her to sit up.

Maxson and he were already clothed she realized, blinking sleepily. She stretched before scooting to the edge of the bed and swinging her legs over the side. She took her uniform from Danse's outstretched hand and pulled it on, standing on slightly rubbery legs.

"I take it you found our performances satisfactory, Knight?" Maxson asked, sounding like he was the one waiting for feedback after giving a field report. She smiled at the role reversal.

"More than." Her words were closely followed by a large yawn and Danse wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"I trust you know to keep this encounter to yourself," Maxson's head tilted as his voice lowered, narrowed eyes meeting hers.

"You mean, me drinking too much and falling asleep in front of the Elder? I wouldn't want that story getting out. How embarrassing," she replied, voice pitched in mock worry. He smiled and she disentangled herself from Danse to place a kiss on Maxson's scarred cheek. "I know leadership can be lonely. I'm here for anything you need, Elder."

She didn't get to relish in the surprised and hungry look on his face, because she turned on her heel and headed out of his quarter's, Danse following closely behind her.

Without discussing it, they both slipped into Danse's private quarters, him locking the door behind them.

"What about you?" She turned to look at him only to find he was mere inches from her. "What do you want?"

He pulled her into his arms, bringing her as close as possible while still clothed. His lips met hers hesitantly, tenderly and she felt herself melting into his embrace, her heartbeat echoing in her head loudly.

"You," he answered firmly at the kiss's conclusion. "Besides the Brotherhood, you're the only thing I have that's worth fighting for and I will fight for you, beside you. Whatever you need, Nora."

"I might not always be on the side of the Brotherhood," she whispered, hand toying with the zipper of his uniform as she avoided his eyes. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for your being at odds with your brothers."

"Why don't you let me worry about that. Just think about it." He pulled her back to the bed, with a mischievous grin. "And while you do, let me plead my case."

For the second time that night, her commanding officer pulled down the zipper of her uniform. By the time they finally fell asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, she couldn't deny that he had presented a very respectable case.


End file.
